


Beauty and the Owl

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Seikana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae is into rough fucking but he's also a brat, so he throws a fit when Seidou bruises him.<br/>Seidou is confused, but wants to understand how to make it better.</p><p>Short and silly fluffy for tumblr user <a href="http://roseprincekanae.tumblr.com/">roseprincekanae</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Owl

❈

Seidou’s breath is hot against Kanae’s neck. His lips continue to gnaw at his skin, sucking purple-red marks, but otherwise he lies still atop the smaller ghoul. Sloppy, bright hickeys look obnoxious against Kanae’s pale, smooth skin, but Seidou likes it.

As he calms down slowly, he can feel his cock softening, and Kanae squirms underneath him when his warm release starts to drip out of him. It stains Kanae’s thighs, and sheets beneath him, it’s sticky. _Gross_.

It’s hard to breathe, Seidou’s body is heavy against his own, and the half-ghoul lies atop him limply, spent. Kanae’s hand lazily wanders along Seidou’s sweaty back, feeling the delicate tissue of old scars that never fully healed. Kanae never asks about them. Perhaps it’s better not know know the story behind them.

Kanae uses the moment when the owl ghoul is somewhat calm, which is rare, and he nuzzles against his hair. His neck aches when he tilts his head, it makes him flinch. Seidou’s body weight starts to be a bother, and Kanae becomes hyper-aware of how numb and hurting he is. The boy hisses, pressing his hand against Seidou’s shoulder, pushing him away.

“Get off, you brute…” he whines as the owl ghoul rolls off him, pulling his limp cock out and leaving unpleasant burning between Kanae’s legs.

The young ghoul sits up straight, sheets rustling around him. Seidou just stretches on the bed like an oversized cat, looking very content and pleased with himself. It only angers Kanae when he shots him a glare, and Seidou responds with a wide, silly grin.

Glancing down at himself, Kanae frowns, seeing his trembling thighs covered with round bruises from the crude touch of Seidou’s fingers. There is a deep bite mark on his hip, fresh blood still swelling around teeth marks. Bruised lines around his wrists. As he moves, he can feel burning lines scratched across his back, and judging from the way his neck feels, aching and tingly, he is glad that he can’t see the mess Seidou made there.

“You’re a savage.” Kanae huffs, pulling the covers over himself in an almost bashful, modest gesture. He holds them tightly against his chest with one hand, other palm curling into a fist, and sending a weak punch at Seidou’s naked shoulder. He knows that the owl ghoul won’t care about the insult, so the small hit is meant for getting his attention. “Focus.” Kanae growls, and Seidou sits up, his smile dropping to be replaced with puzzled, confused expression.

He can sense something is wrong, but he doesn’t understand what and why. Shouldn’t Kanae feel good now?

“Look at me!” Kanae demands, angrily tossing the covers aside, exposing his bare body. Seidou looks, and smiles again. The boy is pretty, he is small, which is cute, and Seidou’s marks decorate him nicely. The half-ghoul likes it the most when he gets to see Kanae before the bruises fade away.  
But when he meets Kanae’s eyes again, his smile disappears. The young ghoul is clearly displeased.

“Look at what you did! You have some nerve to treat me like this! You mark me like a common whore! Why do you have to hurt me so badly?”

Kanae’s words are spoken too fast, and they’re too loud… It’s hard to focus. They’re so chaotic. They mix inside Seidou’s head, and they lose sense. So loud, so much… But Seidou makes up one word very clearly. _Badly_.

Is it bad? He did something bad? Just moments before Kanae was telling him it feels _good_ , why is it _bad_ now?

“Can’t you control yourself?” Kanae continues complaining, a pout on his face as he lifts his chin high up, “Can’t you tell when it’s too much? You’re a beast, I don’t know why I even expect you to be considerate!”

 _Too much_? Again, Seidou is confused. Before, Kanae was asking him for _more_.

Ah, it’s so hard to focus when he talks so much. Seidou can’t hear his own thoughts, it’s too loud… He frowns, trying to make up some explanation from the never ending flood of Kanae’s words. He always talks so big, Seidou wishes he could talk less, or don’t be so pompous at least. Sometimes he wishes he could eat his tongue to stop all those _unnecessary_ words.

Soft, delicious tongue… firm and juicy, so delicious. Then, he would get to kiss Kanae’s lips painted red with his sweet, sweet blood. He would look even prettier, his beautiful boy…

Seidou starts to smile again as he thinks of it, but Kanae’s loud babbling brings him down to earth soon. He can already imagine the scolding he would get for that after kanae’s tongue would grow back. He wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks.

No, he can’t focus in this noise. For this whole time Kanae goes on and on about God knows what… he’s such a brat. Seidou rolls his eyes, and reaches out, clasping his palm against Kanae’s mouth to silence him. The young ghoul let’s out a muffled whine in protest, but then goes quiet. Finally.

Now that he stopped being so loud and distracting, Seidou can really concentrate and think of what this is all about. He hums thoughtfully, furrowing his brow as he looks into Kanae’s eyes intensely. Now that he is quiet, it is much easier to read from his eyes. Despite his previous words sounding so angry and judgemental, Kanae’s eyes don’t look upset. What Seidou can see in them is rather disappointment. He looks somehow needy too…

Why would he be needy right after they did it? What is it that he needs now?

They sit on the bed like this for a longer moment, Seidou’s hand firm against Kanae’s mouth, and the young ghoul’s shoulders relax gradually since his angry rant was tamed. He breathes heavily through his nose, wondering what is Seidou up to. Such a barbarian, to gag him like this when he speaks of such important things. _Unglaublich_ *.

Seidou is still confused, but as they look at each other, he starts to care less and less. Why would he care if Kanae calls him names and yells at him? He lets him close without being scared, he holds him, and kisses him, and gives him treats sometimes too, and he smells nice, and makes him feel warm. Seidou likes all of this so much, even if Kanae insults him sometimes, it doesn’t matter, because he does all those other things for him. And the half-ghoul can’t remember the last time someone was this kind to him.

Seidou’s hand relaxes, and he moves it from where it covers the boy’s mouth, to cup his cheek gently. Kanae initially flinches at the touch, biting onto his lower lip nervously. However, Seidou’s palm is tender, almost careful, or maybe uncertain. It is clear that he won’t hurt him now.

Kanae doesn’t say anything, even though he could now. But he remains silent, and leans into the touch of Seidou’s palm.

The owl ghoul is glad that they keep being quiet. It’s nice to be together without talking. He likes touching way more than talking.

Touching isn’t complicated or confusing, it’s simple. When you touch, you let another person into your comfort zone, you show trust, you invite them to be close. Being close to Kanae is what he likes the most.

His hand moves against Kanae’s cheek, thumb brushing along elegant line of his jaw. He strokes the boy’s face with cold, black-tipped fingers, and he can feel how soft and delicate it is, like all the rest of Kanae. His beautiful Kanae.

Seidou’s fingers bury in the young ghoul’s violet hair, they’re soft too. He leans a little closer, inhaling deeply, to feel how they smell. Roses, heathers, magnolias… Seidou knows this scent by heart.

Kanae’s hair is messy, tangled. Instinctively, Seidou combs the strands with his fingers. He knows Kanae likes to look neat, he doesn’t like messy hair.

Their eyes meet again, and Seidou discovers that Kanae doesn’t look disappointed anymore. For some reason, it makes his chest feel lighter.

“Sei-” Kanae attempts to speak, but Seidou is quicker. He cuts him off, and swallows his words as he presses their lips together. _Stay quiet, please. It’s good_.

His lips are oddly gentle against Kanae’s own, and he doesn’t even think about eating his tongue now. Seidou parts his lips, catching Kanae’s mouth tenderly, and the boy responds, tilting his head and returning the kiss eagerly. His lips are pink and trembling, and Seidou’s are livid and firm, but not forceful. The owl ghoul has control over the kiss, and surprisingly, he decides to keep it lazy, gentle… Kanae let’s himself being guided, leaning closer against Seidou with a sigh.

Kanae’s warm, delicate palm rests against Seidou’s bare chest, and slowly moves up to wrap around his neck. Seidou is calm now. Touching means trust.

Kanae’s mouth tastes good. Seidou can feel the subtle, yet rich flavour, when his tongue slides into the boy’s mouth. He smells nice too… like sweat, and sperm, and roses. Seidou feels his mouth watering, and with the one last suck to Kanae’s lower lip, he pulls away. Just in case.

Looking up at the boy, he sees his eyes clouded and small smile tugging at his lips. Definitely not a disappointed look anymore.

This makes Seidou, happy, even though he is not quite sure if he figured out what was the fuss about in the first place. Kanae is very complicated, most of the time. But it’s alright, as sometimes, he turns out to be really simple too.

“Coffee?” the owl ghoul asks, proud of himself. Offering it means that he’s thoughtful and considerate, and he remembers Kanae telling him to be more like this.

“Y-Yeah, coffee sounds good.” Kanae nods with a smile.

When Seidou scrambles out of bed, Kanae’s hand slides off his shoulder, even though the boy clearly tries to prolong the touch, rising on his knees and leaning forward as Seidou leaves.

The young ghoul is left alone for a while, and wonders if coffee was really worth it. It’s empty without Seidou next to him, and Kanae feels restless. After a moment, he gets up as well, and drapes Seidou’s black cloak over his bruised body, following the owl ghoul to the kitchen.

As he enters, he sees the kettle on already, and Seidou sitting on the counter. His bare ass presses against the countertop, and his front is completely exposed as he sits cross-legged. He fumbles with two cups, tossing them in the air and trying to juggle as he waits for the water to boil.

Kanae rolls his eyes, huffing as he blushes because of Seidou’s vulgarly exposed nudity.

“You’re such a savage.” he complains, walking over to him, and taking the cups from his hands, to rescue them from being shattered. Standing on his tip-toes, Kanae pecks Seidou’s lips, and the owl ghoul offers him a content grin.

“But I’m your savage.” Seidou surprises Kanae with how collected, sane, and even witty are his words, “You spoiled brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Unglaublich - unbelieveable, outrageous


End file.
